Unexpected Day
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Happens after the Grand Magic Games. Rating: K ,NOTE: ratings may change lucyXsting
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**This is a story of Sting and Lucy.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

NORMAL P.O.V

After the Grand Magic Game, Fairy Tail celebrated because Fairy Tail came first. They decided to hand out at a local bar called "Love and Lucky". They partied and partied continuously for a straight 13 hours! Lucy was getting annoyed at the racket they were making and the foul stench of alcohol. So she decided to take a walk outside where it was peaceful.

LUCY P.O.V

EERGGHH! I groaned. The smell was really getting on to me. I was so glad that I could slip away without anyone noticing. I was genuinely happy for Fairy Tail but partying for 13 hours is a but too extreme, I thought. I laughed. Well, Fairy Tail will never change. Not even after 7 years. ( The tenroujima incident) I started to walk towards the park which was 5 blocks from "Love and Lucky"

I was deep in thought as I replayed all the good memories that had happened during these years and I accidentally bumped onto a muscular chest. "Oi! Watch your step, Blondie" shouted the owner of the chest. "Sorry" I quickly replied, not wanting to get into trouble. I bowed down as I apologised.

I quickly walked away when I heard a voice. "WAIT!, AREN'T YOU NATSU-SAN'S PARTNER?" asked the man who I had bumped into. EHHH? I thought. That person seriously needs to learn some manners. I turned to see and I let out a gasp.

*GASP*

It owner of the muscular body was no other than...STING EUCLIFF of Sabertooth!

**FIN~**

**So...What do you think? **

**R&R please! :)**

**GOMENO FOR ANY MISTAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Sorry if I wasn't updating fast enough for you! I'm sorry and this chapter is rushed! So sorry!**

**R&R**

_Previously:_

_I quickly walked away when I heard a voice. "WAIT!, AREN'T YOU NATSU-SAN'S PARTNER?" asked the man who I had bumped into. EHHH? I thought. That person seriously needs to learn some manners. I turned to see and I let out a gasp._

*GASP*

It owner of the muscular body was no other than...STING EUCLIFF of Sabertooth!

CHAPTER 2

LUCY P.O.V

"Hey blondie", said Sting.

"H-Hey, y-your b-blond t-too!" I exclaimed. I was trying not to stutter but failed miserably.

He's from Sabertooth, I thought, must becareful.

"Don't worry blondie, I'm not going to hurt you like Minerava did Sting joked with a tint of pink showing.

"S-Stop calling me Blondie! Stingy bee!" I shot back.

WOW! I thought. The 'great Sting Eucliff' actually blushed.  
I smiled at that thought.

"No way man and shut up! Don't call me stingy bee!" shouted Sting, "Your weird and stop smiling to yourself!"

Passing by citizens looked at us like as if we were crazy. "Isn't he from Sabertooth?" said one of the passerbys.

Sting flinched at the name of Sabertooth and looked away.

Lets go somewhere else" he whispered as he grasp my hand tightly and took me to a dark alleyway.

"W-wait" I pouted. I tried to catch up but he was walking really fast.

STING P.O.V

Sh**! I thought. I think I have fallen for her. She looks so kawaii when she pouts!

"Stiinng~, stoopp~ your hurting me" pleaded Lucy.

I stopped and release my grip. I saw a large green and purple bruise on her hand.

Sh**, I thought and gave myself a mental slap.

"Its ok!" smiled Lucy.

WOW, that girl can have a change of emotions. But I didn't say it out loud.

"WOW! You actually dragged me into one of the most prettiest alleyways ever!" she said with a glint of mischief.

EEHH?

I looked and saw a graffiti wall. MMnnhhh...I thought. Not bad. Not bad at all.

There, on the graffiti wall was a landscape of a picturesque plainland with humans and dragons dancing, celebrating and kissing?

WAIT? WHAT?

Immediately, I felt my face starting to heat up.

I looked at Lucy and I saw her face blush slightly as well. Her face looked so pale in the moonlight and her blonde hair glistened. Her curavious body highlighted the fact that she was fit.

"Sooo... what do you want to do? asked Lucy in bored tone once she had finished admiring the graffiti wall.

"You tell me!" I said using my most bored voice.

*SIGH*

I turned to the blondie and saw her looking at the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Lucy

"Mmmhh I replied.

It was a full moon and of course it was beautiful but I wasn't bothered to say it out loud.

And a bit romantic, Lucy whispered to herself.

My eyes grew wide. Did she just say 'romantic'

She turned to me with a tomato red face.

"N-No t-thats n-not w-what I m-meant" she stuttered.

I laughed. She joined in.

Her laugh was like an angelic blessing.

I wanted to cherish this moment. And I knew it wasn't going to last long.

We talked and talked all night for 4 hours.

"Oh my! Its been 4 hours already! Well...I better go before they notices my leave! Nice chatting with you" she said as she departed.

"Bye!" I shouted in response.

"Blondie" I muttered under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Shouted Blondie.

**FIN~ **

**Well, how was it? I didn't really know what to write! I was in a hurry! Don't ask why! :)**

**Gomeno for any mistakes !**

**R&R**


End file.
